<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Long Wait by PocketSoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770479">A Long Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSoldier/pseuds/PocketSoldier'>PocketSoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Incest, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, Sibling Incest, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSoldier/pseuds/PocketSoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam presents as an omega and is drawn to Dean, but John tells him that Dean can't stand the way he smells now and can't be around him when he is in heat. The truth eventually comes out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Long Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every kid wonders if they will present as an alpha, beta, or omega and Sam was no different. His anticipated 14th birthday was in two weeks and he could present any day. Some of his friends had already turned 14 and presented and he couldn't hide his nerves. He didnt have a strong preference he just wanted to move on with his life.</p><p>His brother Dean was an alpha just like their father, John. They both pretended they didnt have an interest in his presentation but Sam felt the tension in their small house growing stronger because he knew his father wanted him to be an alpha. Dean often comforted him after John passed out from drinking. The brothers shared a cramped room that barely fit the two twin beds. It resulted in a closer relationship but also some awkward moments at night when their hormones kicked up and they had to pretend they didnt hear each other getting off. </p><p>It was two weeks until Sam's birthday and wouldn't have been unusual for him to present early... It was a time that family came together for support... It was time for John to go on a hunt and insist that he needed Dean to come with, leaving Sam all alone.</p><p>In all fairness Dean didnt want to leave Sam but John said it would be a quick salt and burn and they would be back in three days.</p><p>"You're not going to present while we're gone, don't worry about it, Sam," John clapped him on the shoulder and Dean frowned while he packed the car.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sammy, but we will definitely be back in time for your birthday. You know I wouldn't miss it for the world," Dean said in a low voice. </p><p>"You promise?" Sam looked at his feet and tried not to show that he was really nervous about being alone at a time like this. </p><p>"I promise. You know how Dad can be sometimes, but it will all work out. Take it easy while we are gone, and call if you need anything," Dean grabbed his bag and went to the car where John was waiting. </p><p> Sam watched them leave with a heavy heart but went to school the next day and everything was mostly normal until that night. He started to get a fever and then cramps. At first he thought he might be coming down with a cold or got food poisoning from the shitty school lunch he bought. Time passed and he only got worse. He didn't call Dean or John because he didn't want to admit what was happening. He knew the signs for the body changing into an alpha and getting ready to rut, and he knew the signs for the body becoming an omega. The pain was so bad that he finally collapsed in bed and couldn't get up. Male omegas were slightly more rare and he felt filled with shame and disappointment. </p><p>His body was changing to create omega parts. </p><p>His body used all of his energy reserves and worked fast to try and complete the change. He cried into his pillow and clutched his cramping belly. He sweat profusely and thought he might die. Sam almost wished he would.</p><p> The sun rose and set the next day where he suffered in a puddle of sweat and tears with no food or water. They were the longest loneliest hours of his life. </p><p>When the sun rose again the pain subsided enough for him to make his way to the small kitchen. He ate half of everything in the fridge and drank a gallon of water and then passed out again. That evening when he awoke there was a different kind of pain. </p><p>He ached in a strange way, deep inside, and was hard. He denied the urge for a couple of hours where he managed to change his sheets and take a shower. He thought about calling but couldn't imagine having the conversation, besides they would find out soon enough. The shower was nice but the warm water did things to his body. He finally worked up the courage to touch himself down there. His hole felt much more sensitive but in a pleasurable way. He circled the rim a few times and when his finger was slick he slipped it inside. </p><p>A moan escaped his lips but there was no one else to hear it. He felt soft and hot inside and blushed at the thought of someone, someday, doing the same thing to him. He quickly pulled out his finger and turned off the shower.</p><p> When he stepped out of the shower a scent hit him hard. It was magic, like nothing he'd ever smelled before, and he had to find it. He tripped back to his room and face planted in Dean's bed. </p><p>It was heaven, everything good. He moaned and the scent filled his body. His nipples grew hard against the rough sheets and dirty thoughts of Dean filled his mind. He'd never really thought about Dean that way until that moment but everything seemed to change. He reached under himself and jerked his dick a grand total of three times before blowing his load all over Dean's sheets to the thought of Dean's naked body. </p><p>Sam burrowed under the sheets and when the urge returned it couldn't be sated with his dick. Slick started to leak from him and fill the air. It covered his ass, dick, and then his hand and the sheets when he shoved his fingers inside his hole and started to fuck himself. </p><p>The sensation was so exreme that he screamed out. He screamed Dean's name. He wanted Dean, wanted Dean to fuck him, wanted to see Dean more than anything and take his cock up the ass. He came again and again with his face buried in Dean's pillow. Sleep came and went in fits and his temperature refused to break. </p><p>At some point in the night John and Dean got home. The sounds of fighting woke him. They almost never fought. Dean's deep growl rumbled through the wall and Sam had to bury his whimper in the pillow as more slick pulsed from his fluttering hole. A series of bangs and breaking glass followed suit with words exchanged so quickly he couldn't make sense of them. </p><p>The front door banged shut before John appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. </p><p>"Son, how are you holding up?" He looked tired and concerned.</p><p>"What happened, where's Dean?" Sam croaked with his unused voice.</p><p>"Everythings fine. Dont you worry about it. Dean had to... uh... Dean had to take care of some things." </p><p>"Things? What things?" Sam's eyes grew wide, "He's not.. mad is he? About me? I thought he didn't care how I presented." Sam started to cry.</p><p>"No, son, you're smarter than that. You know that Dean loves you. He's always looked after you." John paused, "Dean just cant be here for your heats."</p><p>"Oh... but why not? Did I do something wrong?" Sam blushed, "I mean, I'll wash the sheets."</p><p>John looked uncomfortable, "No, son, nothing's wrong with you, you did nothing wrong. It's just that Dean, well, with siblings sometimes the smell is... bad."</p><p>"What? I never heard that before. Dean doesnt smell bad to me." Sam studied his fathers face but had a hard time staying awake.</p><p>"Its true. Sometimes with family it's different. For Dean it's really bad. He just won't want to be around you during these times."</p><p>Sam felt defeated and hurt. Unmated omegas heats were very mild and often times they could function like normal or only had to take a couple days off. Once people found their true mates their heats were intense and demanding, and usually lasted a full week every three months. He hoped that Dean would change his mind down the road. </p><p>When his heat passed he went back to school and tried to pretend that nothing changed. Dean came home but didn't treat him the same, wouldn't bicker with him or tease him. No longer tickled him or made fun of his long hair. He seemed distant and strange although he was softer and more respectful.</p><p>"I'm the same person, Dean," Sam said one day when he was fed up. "I thought you would always be there and treat me the same. Why are you acting this way?"</p><p>"Leave it alone, Sam," Dean got up to walk away. </p><p>John wasn't around so Sam let himself get a little more worked up, "Leave it alone? That's all you have to say? I won't leave it alone Dean. I want my brother back!" </p><p>"I'm right here, Sam! I'm right here like I've always been!" Dean yelled right back, angry and sad. </p><p>"No, you're not! You hardly look at me! I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry I'm an omega and you can't stand to be around me anymore!" Sam started to cry.</p><p>Dean ground his teeth together in an attempt to control his emotions, "It's not that, I don't care what you are, Sam!"</p><p>"Than what! What is it Dean? Look at me! Fucking look me in the eye and tell me what!" Sam screamed and shoved him. </p><p>Dean stumbled back and then lunged at Sam. They fell to the floor and started wrestling harder than they ever had. It was ugly and they used dirty tricks. Sam punched Dean in the jaw and then Dean pinned him down. Sam tried to get away but Dean leaned down hard and gripped his wrists firm enough to leave bruises. </p><p> Sam went still under Dean and they looked into each other's eyes. Their faces were close and Dean's expression softened, "I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm so sorry."</p><p>Sam looked up at Dean and his pink lips and at the bruise forming on his jaw and wanted to kiss him, "I'm sorry, too."</p><p>At that moment John walked through the door and looked at them on the floor. They broke apart quickly but he looked mad.</p><p>"Dean. I need to speak with you. Outside... now," John turned and left the room. They were outside talking for almost an hour which really worried Sam. When they came back in neither would say what the talk was about but Dean slowly began to act more normal after that. Not the same as before, but things were easier. </p><p>The next time Sam's heat came, instead of easy heats, Sam was diagnosed with a strange condition where his body acted as if it were mated. They lasted a week.</p><p>It was torture. And he suffered alone. </p><p>Over the years John developed a brilliant method. He locked Sam away for his heat while him and Dean lived their lives. Sometimes he caught Dean looking at him with an indesipherable expression on his face. Other times they felt close like they used to but Dean usually pulled away. Dean was always a ladies man but he became ever more obsessed with picking up girls. John allowed Dean's behavior but was strick with both of them especially if they were together. </p><p>Time went on and the years rolled by. They still hunted and changed towns and often shared hotel rooms and even beds, but Dean always left when Sam went into heat. He pined away for Dean in secret and felt crushed that Dean could stand his scent. It was horrible to feel rejected but Sam blamed most of his feelings on his strange upbringing and hoped that one day he would find his true mate when he went off to college. </p><p>Sam decided that he was sick of being locked away for his heats and forced to fuck himself with a fake knot, so when he turned 18 he ran off to a club in hopes of finding someone to help him through the worst of it. John was off hunting and Dean had left a couple days before then. </p><p>Sam tried to shower and wash away most of the heat smell before he left but everyone seemed to be eyeing him, whether it was subtle or obvious. He made his way to a dark corner and sat down. His skin prickled with the scents of all of the people in the bar and dancing in the club and he felt his hole get wet again despite his nerves.</p><p>"Can I buy you a drink?" A washed up looking man stood close to him.</p><p>"N-no thank you," Sam stuttered. He hoped to pick up someone closer to his age but the picking were slim.</p><p>"Come on, cutie. Where's your alpha anyways? You shouldn't be all alone is a full blown heat. Is it a sad story? I bet I could help," he ran his hand up Sam's thigh and smiled with cigarette yellowed teeth. </p><p>"I dont have an alpha," Sam cringed and wondered why he would say that. "I mean, I'm not interested."</p><p>"You smell interested," he got closer and Sam tried to shove him off in vain. The mans hard cock pressed against his leg and Sam tried to get away. He felt stupid for thinking he could be like any other unmated omega and get away with being in heat in public.</p><p>"Hey!" A deep growling voice came from behind Sam and the scent washed over him. It was his brother and he always smelled better when Sam was in heat, unresistable. </p><p>"Back off, I got here first," the man barely got the words out before Dean punched him in the face and pushed Sam towards the door. Sam tried to look at Dean but Dean looked cold and hard.</p><p>"What were you doing in there? Trying to get in trouble?" Dean yelled at him when they got outside.</p><p>"I was trying to get laid. I can take care of myself Dean. Besides, what were you doing in there? I thought you left, like always!"</p><p>"I'm never far, Sam. I look out for you! Jesus! You could have been seriously hurt," Dean took him over to the impala.</p><p>"Leave me alone, Dean. I'm sick of these horrible heats and being alone and unwanted. I can't do it anymore!" Sam cried out and Dean cornered him against the car.</p><p>"Alone and unwanted? Is that what you think?" Dean really sounded hurt but also mad. </p><p>"Yes, Dean! You can't even stand to be around me, but you... you're all I want!" The words came out of Sam's mouth before he could stop it them. </p><p>"You're so smart, Sam, but somehow you let Dad fool you on this one. How could you not see the truth before?" Dean pushed into Sam with his hands on the impala and let him feel how hard he was through his jeans. </p><p>Sam's mouth fell open as realization quickly dawned on him, "Oh."</p><p>"Yeah, 'oh'. Do you get it now? You smell... amazing. Like a fucking dream. I've wanted you since you first presented but Dad wasn't having that. Wouldn't let you be mine until you came of age. Old bastard," Dean tried to laugh but his green eyes were blown wide with lust in the night. </p><p> </p><p>Dean's scent made Sam drip slick down his leg and his insides flutter, "We are true mates, aren't we?"</p><p>"Bingo. It's rare for brothers but not unheard of... let me take you home, Sammy. Let me take care of you like I have wanted to for so long," Dean still pressed him against the car and leaned even closer until their chests were flush and their lips an inch apart. </p><p>Sam nodded and looked at Dean's lips before he leaned in and closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft and hesitant at first but quickly deepened and became desperate. Nothing felt more right. </p><p>Sam put his hands on Dean's chest and ran them over his muscles down to his hips and pulled him closer so that their erections rubbed together. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth and pulled away. </p><p>He quickly got into the car and drove them home. Sam couldn't believe it was finally happening. They rushed inside and went straight to their shared room. Dean shut the bedroom door and was all over Sam. He pushed him onto his bed and straddled him while he kissed all over. </p><p>"Dean, please, I need you," Sam shoved Dean away from where he was sucking a hickey on his neck and ripped his shirt off. They undressed quickly, never looking away from each other.</p><p>I waited so long for you, Sammy," Dean was back on top of Sam kissing him and pinching his nipples. Their dicks pressed together, finally free of clothing, and slid with Sam's abundant slick. </p><p>"Please, Dean, I need you inside me. Make me yours," Sam begged and Dean didn't need to be told twice. </p><p>He lined up with Sam and pushed into him. It was a tight fit but they both moaned in relief. Dean started a fast rhythm and Sam knew he wouldn't last long, nothing felt better than Dean moving inside of him. </p><p>The pleasure built up quickly as Sam watched Dean fucking into him and taking his ass. He'd never had someone between his legs and although he felt vulnerable he loved that it was Dean who held the power. Dean was thick and long and pure alpha, and he knew it. </p><p>Sam started to tighten around Dean and felt precum leak out of his dick and onto his stomach. </p><p>"You're so tight and wet, so good, Sammy," Dean growled and started to get even thicker. At his words Sam arched up and started to come. He clung to Dean like a life raft as his body spasmed and started to milk Dean's cock. </p><p>Dean swore and fucked into Sam so hard the bed pounded into the wall. Their moans were loud and animalistic until Dean froze inside Sam. His dick locked into place and tugged at Sam's hole but didn't come free, then began to pump him full of cum. His heavy balls drew up almost painfully tight and released everything into Sam's willing body.</p><p>They held tight to each other, sweating and panting. The pleasure that came in waves lasted for endless minutes and they stayed close, loving every second. </p><p>At last they were able to part and Dean came free with a gush of slick and cum. Sam's cum was smeared on their chests where his dick had rubbed between them. </p><p>"I can't believe we waited so long to do that," Dean kissed Sam on the mouth.</p><p>"You're telling me. Jesus..." they lay together for a few minutes longer, happy the truth was finally out and then Sam looked down at his belly and smiled. At least they had they had each other again, and the rest of their lives to look forward to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was another work I wrote some years ago and rediscovered today. Comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>